It's life Love with consequences
by nisichan
Summary: Ron and Hermione are at odds with themselves, but then confess their love to each other. Will they get together? And how will they deal with what happens at Christmas?
1. Evening talk

While Hermione and her best friend Ginny stayed in the girls' dormitory of Gryffindor Friday evening, Ron and Harry went to Hogsmeade to spend an evening alone in the Hog's Head. Now that Voldemort was dead, the year sevens of Hogwarts were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on the weekend.  
The places they stayed may have been different, but the things they talked about were the same. Ron complained to Harry about having to watch him snog his sister all the time, and not having the pleasure himself to make out with a girl.  
Meanwhile, Hermione, though usually poised and full of self control, cried her eyes out on Ginny's shoulder, because she thought Ron wouldn't want to be around her since they kissed during the battle.  
"I always thought nobody wanted me," sobbed Hermione. "I'm just too bookish. But then, I felt like Ron was feeling more for me than friendship." She rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and began to cry.

At the same time in Hogsmeade, Ron said to Harry, "You know Harry, if I just weren't so shy, I would have talked to her a long time ago. I've liked her since year two, but I think she only likes me as a friend."  
Ron took a short break in his musings to fight back tears. Harry, who decided to first just listen and then give him advice, waited patiently for Ron to calm himself, then prompted the boy to go on.  
Ron continued. "She only kissed me because I said something nice about the house-elves." Again, he wiped away a tear. "But maybe she was just waiting for such a moment, so that it wouldn't be conspicuous. It's strange…usually she says what she thinks directly…" he considered loudly.

In the girls' dormitory, Ginny sat next to Hermione on her bed and stroked her hair softly. She did her best to calm down her friend's raucous tears. "Just cool down. I'm here for you."  
For a few seconds, Ginny thought Hermione had calmed down, but within the span of a breath, she started crying again.  
"Hermione, if you tell me what's going on with you, I may be able to help you." Ginny gave it a new try because she knew very well that Ron felt the same for Hermione even if he wouldn't tell her. Harry had told her after Ron had told him.  
Hermione used her seventh tissue. She blew her nose and asked, "Ginny, do you think I've got a chance with Ron? Eventually, I have to find somebody that loves me the way I am." Ginny was about to burst out in tears, too. She hated to see her best friend feeling so badly, but she could keep her temper. Hermione needed her.

Meanwhile, back in Hogsmeade, Ron and Harry were still conversing. "Harry, I read in one of Mum's books that there is a perfect someone for everyone. And I am pretty sure that for me, that someone is Hermione." Ron was so desperate, he was already drinking his fifth glass of Firewhiskey. "Why can't she just feel the way I do?" Harry watched Ron's mouth tremble.

Hermione, who still was resting in her friend's arms, had calmed down – even if only a little bit. She asked Ginny, "There are so many boys here at school. Why do I just fall in love with the one I'll never get?" Then she said, "I could just meet other boys, but then I'd always have to think about not having told Ron about my feelings."

Ron, who had ingested almost one bottle of Firewhiskey, was now crying. He said, "The thing with Hermione would definitely last forever, but she would first have to have feelings for me, too..."  
After Ginny had asked Madame Pomfrey to give Hermione a calmative, she fell asleep in her arms, and when Ginny was sure Hermione wouldn't wake up, she put her into her bed, tucked her in, and went down into the common room.

After Harry had put Ron - who had consumed two bottles of Firewhiskey- to bed, he sat down next to Ginny and asked her about her evening. She told him everything Hermione had told her.  
Harry described similar discussions that had taken place between Ron and him, and the two decided to do something about it. Ginny said she would talk to Hermione again the next morning and Harry wanted to talk to Ron again.  
They kissed each other goodnight and went to bed as well.


	2. Dream or reality?

Hermione was seated on her bed, Ron was close and blushing. They were kissing long and passionately - it was as if their tongues were melting into each other, but his lips stopped moving suddenly, and he stood, casually walking out of the room.  
Hermione sat dumbfounded; her lips still warm and trembling from the contact.  
His back, slowly fading down the corridor, was so incomprehensible that her mind refused to accept it, and she could do nothing but sit in silence. He had just left her. "Why?" she thought and began to cry. She had thought that this was the moment she was waiting for, for such a long time – and now she sat there, not knowing if Ron was just playing with her or if he had feelings for her, too. She wondered why he left her without saying a word. Tears were running down her face and she closed her eyes, hoping he would be sitting next to her when she opened them again. Opening them, she turned her head slowly to see what she expected – he was gone.  
She frowned in frustration. 'Then why does he seem nervous when I'm around? There has to be a reason. When I hug him he turns red at once, yet he is so distant with me... It's so confusing.' She wiped away a tear. 'But what if he's just shy and scared of being honest with me? Yes, it has to be like this – there's no other explanation for his behavior.' Hermione thought, hoping it would be love that made Ron act so strangely.  
She tried to imagine Ron's face again, but it was as before...

Hermione fidgeted a little in her sleep, and then found herself sitting up in bed. She shook her head in a mixture of confusion and grogginess. 'Was this only a dream?' she wondered. She looked around the dark room and the wrinkled covers beneath her and realized that it was in fact a dream.  
Hermione frowned. She knew she could not go on like this. She knew what she had to do. As soon as Ginny woke up, she had to tell her about her plan, which was: Talk to Ron.


	3. Night thoughts

Ron sat up late that night; his thoughts occupied with Hermine and his potential relationship with her.  
Many of the students at Hogwarts recognized her for her intelligence, but thought her beauty was lacking. Perhaps she wasn't the most glamorous girl to ever hold a wand, but Ron was able to see past her average veneer to her kind heart and unrelenting will power.

Ron sighed, shifting underneath the covers. He enjoyed all the time they had spent together; the good and the bad. He loved joking around with her, like when they were talking about Snape and Umbridge.  
He loved her bright smile, and the adorable way her cheeks reddened when a friendly joke had been told at her expense. Ron also appreciated the times when they weren't joking around; when she needed his shoulder to cry on, or when she only had a bad day. He remembered that time in their second year when Hermione was petrified in the hospital wing. He nearly cried when he saw her condition, and it was then he knew that his love for her extended beyond the bounds of friendship.  
He knew Hermione was the one he wanted to kiss, to hold and to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't care about what the others would say – he only wanted to be with her.  
He grinned at the thought. He would have a nice well-paying job; maybe at the Ministry and he may even work with Harry. They would live their lives the way he was dreaming of.  
Maybe she imagined it the same way.

Ron sat up in his bed. Perhaps he should try to impress Hermione. Maybe he should write her a love letter? No, he didn't know what to write.  
'I could write her a song,' he thought. He dropped this option right away because he was scared Hermione would laugh at him.  
He let the thought roll around in his head for a while, and finally decided to give it a try anyway. He tried to come up with suitable lyrics, but he couldn't even come up with a proper tune. Nothing seemed powerful enough to express his feelings for her.  
He'd carry her to the end of the world and fulfill her every wish, but first she had to let him!  
She turned his life around since they first met on the Hogwarts Express, even if he didn't notice it until their second year.  
Everything he did was only for her.

'Blimey,' he thought, 'if only she knew what I feel for her!'  
"If only she knew that she put me under her spell a long time ago," Ron said out loud this time. He even said it loud enough to make Harry wake up to see the hopeful twinkle in his eyes.


	4. The next morning

Ron woke up and saw Harry sitting in up in his own bed, grinning. Ron frowned slightly. "What's up? Why are you grinning?" "Oh, no reason," Harry replied, not even trying to hide his amusement. "It's just that you say some weird things in your sleep." "Did I say something?" Ron asked, suddenly turning red. "Yeah you did, and you're lucky I'm the only one who heard it."  
Now, the other boys in the dorm began to drag themselves out of bed. They got dressed and went to the Great Hall to have breakfast, but Harry and Ron stayed behind.  
"So," Harry questioned, "what do you intend to do now?" "I don't intend to do anything. Why? Should I do something?" Ron was still recovering from sleep, and the parts of his mind that were clear were focused on Hermione. He really didn't know what Harry was talking about.  
"Of course you should! You have to tell her!" Harry responded. Ron's eyes widened with the sudden realization. "Oh! Harry, I wouldn't dare do that. I'm just too embarrassed. You know, I think I'm turning red  
just thinking about it." "Hello, Ron! What's the matter with you? I think Hermione would appreciate it very much if you'd make this confession. By the way, Ginny thinks the same." Ron was outraged. "You talked about it to my sister?! Harry, I trusted you! I thought you were my friend." Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I didn't...at least not directly. She told me that Hermione was crying yesterday evening. Do you know why?" Ron shook his head.  
"She cried because she thinks you're trying to avoid her! Ronald Weasley! You have to realize that you CAN'T make a fool of yourself. It's impossible! She loves you, too!" When Harry said these words, Ron's mouth hung open. "Are you serious?" "Of course I am! Do you think I'd joke about something like this?"  
Ron thought for a moment. If Harry really was telling the truth, then...  
"Oh blimey... if you insist upon it, I'll tell her!" Ron said in a strong voice.

In the girls' dormitory, things were also getting lively. All of the girls were awake and dressed. They filed out into the hallway towards the Breakfast hall too, leaving Hermione and Ginny in their dorm, still putting on their shoes.  
Hermione told Ginny about her dream. As always, Ginny listened attentively and when Hermione stopped she began, "What do you think-"  
Hermione interrupted her. "You know Ginny, now I know what to do. I've decided to tell Ron that I love him!"  
"Wow" Ginny exclaimed. She didn't know what more to say. This was easier than she expected. "Why did you decide to tell him now?"  
Hermione smiled. "Well, I just have to do it; otherwise I'd be haunted with uncertainty for the rest of my life." Ginny nodded. "Okay. Do you think you can handle it? Oh! Don't get me wrong; of course you're capable. I just don't want you to end up in the same condition as you did yesterday evening."  
Hermione's eyes sparkled with determination. "I have to trust my instincts, and they tell me to do it. I have to believe in myself. I only want him. I mustn't miss this chance." She laced her fingers together. "I don't want to hate myself later for not grabbing this while I can. I have to find out where our relationship stands, whether he loves me or not. I'm brave enough... at least I hope so."  
Ginny watched Hermione pace about the room.  
"Tonight," Hermione mused, tugging at her hair, "during dinner, I'll ask him to follow me into the entrance hall and I'll tell him there. I'll put on my new jeans and my new shirt. I finally I have a reason to. Would you please do my makeup?"  
Ginny was perplexed. She never believed Hermione could talk that fast and that much, but she nodded quickly.  
Already, Hermione's voice started again. "When he sees me like that, he'll be impressed, won't he?"  
She took a little breath, waited until Ginny nodded again and took another deep breath. "And Ginny, I'll handle it alone. You stay at dinner, and make sure Harry stays there, too. Okay?"  
Ginny was amazed at her determination. She said with a wink, "Sure, I'll take care of it! Now we'd better head down for breakfast. Everyone will probably wonder where we are."  
She took Hermione by the hand and pulled her out the door.


	5. Conversation between Ron and Hermione

In the evening, while dinner was in full swing, Harry kicked Ron. He sent a motivating glance at him.

Ron cleared his throat and turned toward Hermione. "Hermione, Could we please get out of here and talk?"  
Surprised, Hermione quickly looked at Ginny for reassurance, then turned back to Ron. "Sure, I wanted to talk to you anyway."

She then followed him into the entrance hall.  
She looked at him nervously. "So Ron, what did you want to tell me?"  
"Well... oh no..." he stammered and thought, 'She'll only laugh at me. I shouldn't do that.' "Forget about it... I can't do it..."  
"Ron, you can tell me anything," she smiled. "You don't have to be scared of me – I won't bite you."  
'Oh, Blimey! What a cute smile.' Ron knew he had no choice. So he made his confession.

"Okay, listen. I never thought I'd ever do this but... well... you can't control your feelings. The thing is, I've felt something for you for a while now; something I've never felt about anyone before."  
Hermione swallowed. 'This means either he hates me or he loves me.' She didn't want to think of the former. She nodded and he went on. 'Please don't say you hate me...please don't! Just kiss me!' she thought nervously.  
"We've been the best of friends for almost six years now, and I never thought it would change but..." he paused. "...It did."  
Hermione's eyes flashed with excitement and Ron took her hands and stroked them with his thumbs. He knew that, now, there was no going back.

"The truth is, I fell in love with you. I... just hope you won't hate me for this..." he continued. "Our friendship means more to me than anything, and I'd hate for my feelings to destroy it. I just think that telling you my feelings is the right thing to do. I don't expect anything in return. I just wanted you to know because it's been bugging me for almost six years, and I can't take it anymore."

He let go of her hands and turned around to go back to dinner, when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Ron, I wanted to tell you something as well." She smiled. Perhaps the moment was getting to her. She felt warm and cold simultaneously and her stomach felt like she had had too much sherbet powder. "I feel the same way you do, Ron." She looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. "All this time I pretended to feel nothing for you other than friendship...and now you..."  
She faced him again. "Ron, last night I had a dream. It was about you. When I woke up, I knew I had to tell you. Now... that I know how you feel... It's funny," she said quietly. "During holidays, I watch those tearjerker movies on TV. You know, those corny love stories that don't make much sense, but make you cry anyway? As nonsensical as they are, I wished that someday, you and I would fall in love, and have our own corny love story. I was scared of telling you because I didn't know your reaction, and I was actually going to tell you about my feelings tonight as well. It seems we have perfect timing."  
Hermione's face flushed. "I love you, too, Ron Weasley!"

Ron pulled her tightly to himself and kissed her.  
At this moment, dinner had ended and students began exiting the Great Hall. A few students stood around to watch the two, but most retreated to their dorms. Harry and Ginny were among the few that decided to watch, but they stayed out of sight, grinning.

Draco Malfoy exited the Great Hall as well, and saw the not-so-inconspicuous pair kissing in the hallway. He folded his arms and cleared his throat.  
Hermione pulled away from Ron. Her embarrassment was in a rose colored display all over her face.  
Draco smirked. "Well, it appears as though Weasly and Granger have become couple." He lifted a blond eyebrow in amusement. "Even _I_ saw this one coming." He turned around and headed down the hallway with all of the other pupils.

Harry and Ginny couldn't help themselves anymore. Simultaneously, they shouted "I told you so!"

The four of them laughed for a bit. After a moment, Harry said, "We had better get going too. Ginny and I brought along something to eat for you. Both of you missed dinner." Hermione and Ron were grateful, suddenly feeling pangs of hunger in their stomachs. The four of them headed back to Gryffindor.


	6. The first Christmas as a couple

"What will you give my brother as a Christmas present?" Ginny asked Hermione curiously.  
It was the morning of December 24 and it was the last opportunity to buy something.  
Hermione winked. "I'll give him something very special; something he'll never forget."  
Ginny understood what Hermione was getting at, but she was still a bit sceptical. "But what if he doesn't understand your insinuations? He'll be very upset if you don't have anything for him."  
"Don't worry. We've been together for almost six months now and we've talked about it several times."  
Ginny felt obligated to agree, but nevertheless she had doubts about the whole thing. "But how will you arrange it? It won't work. I mean, in the girls' dormitory there are a lot of people. It's the same in the boys' dormitory. And the Common Room, well, everybody walks through it." "Stop worrying so much Ginny. We aren't coming to dinner. Ron invited me to stay here. He said I'd have to because of my present, so I've got at least one hour. Besides, you know me. I am the type of person who doesn't give up until she does what she intends to do."

By now, it was six o'clock and everybody was getting ready for dinner.  
Ginny whispered good luck into Hermione's ear and then went with Harry into the Great Hall.  
The moment Hermione sat down in an armchair to wait for Ron, he arrived with a tray full of dinner in his hands.  
He put it out in front of the fireplace, lit a candle and asked Hermione to sit down beside him. "Wow, it looks very tasty. Did you make it yourself?" She laughed. Ron grinned. "No, I ordered it from the house-elves. It was quite expensive." "Really? How much?" "I had to tell them what I need it for and why I'm not eating with the others. When I said it was part of your present, they wanted to know the other part. I told them it was a secret and then I gave everyone of them a sickle as indemnification. Do you know how many house-elves there are in the kitchen? There are more than a hundred!" "Oh, my poor, poor Ron!" Hermione laughed. "We had better eat now. I would hate for you to have spent all that money for nothing."  
Secretly, Hermione hoped the meal would end quickly. She hoped Ron would understand her present and hoped even more that he would accept it.  
Suddenly she got nervous, 'What if he doesn't want it? No, I just have to drop hints... and I should hurry before the others come back...'  
She opened the two top buttons of her blouse and said, "It's quite warm in here." Ron's eyes widened. 'Now I've got him!' she thought.  
Now Hermione felt really hot. She hoped Ron would finish eating soon, too.  
Moments later, Ron's lips formed the words she had been waiting to hear. "I'm full. Do you want to see your present now?" "Yes please."


	7. Boxing day

When Hermione woke up, she saw that Ron was already awake. "Did you wake up long ago?" "May be half an hour ago," he answered. "I didn't want to wake you up so I stayed in bed." He kissed her on her nose. Suddenly, Hermione noticed that she was in the boys' dormitory. "The other boys haven't been here, have they?" "I don't know. When I woke up nobody was here and the beds were tidy. But it is already half past nine and breakfast has been going on for quite a long time now." "Ron? I wanted to tell you something. I've waited so long for you to confess your love to me. I've waited so long to kiss the same lips that form that cute smile of yours. We've only been together for half a year, and we're already sleeping together." She paused to smile. "But I'm glad we are." Ron kissed her on the forehead. "You know Ron, before we started this relationship, I couldn't even look you in the eyes because they had me so confused. I didn't know what you wanted, and I wasn't even sure I knew what I wanted. But now that we've established our feelings, I want us to be together forever. Do you promise that you'll always love me, no matter what will be?" "I do. I'm proud being able to say 'This is MY girl and if you hurt her you'll have to prepare yourself for something!'" They laughed. "Ron, I'd do anything for you." "And I'd do anything for you." Hermione looked at him fondly, "By the way, you're a great kisser. Have I told you yet?" "No, you didn't. But you're not a bad kisser either." "I couldn't stop thinking of you before, but now it will be much harder." "Shouldn't we get up now?" Ron asked. "Oh no, do we have to?" "If you want to have breakfast – yes." "Oh, I just can't resist your gorgeous green eyes." They got up, got dressed, kissed each other, grabbed each other's hands and hurried to be in the Great Hall before breakfast was over.

When Ron and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny were waiting for them. They were nearly the last ones to sit at the tables. Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Ginny. The latter bent down to Hermione and whispered, "Well, you were having a lot of fun yesterday evening, weren't you?" Hermione blushed and asked, "Why?" "Well, when we stepped into the Common Room you were already well at it..." "Who is we?" Hermione asked in alarm. "Hmmm... one moment, let me think about it... yeah, it was Neville, Harry and me." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, but then Ginny added, "And all the other year sevens from Gryffindor." "What?!" Hermione cried. But when she noticed everyone staring at her she whispered again, "And what did you do? There was nobody coming upstairs, was there?" "No, the girls went to bed and the boys and I sat down in the Common Room, and after some time Harry went to see if you had fallen asleep. He came back, told us you were sleeping, and we went to bed as well." Hermione looked at Ron. He had heard everything and had turned red too, while Harry couldn't get rid of his grin. "Breakfast is over!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded, and the four Gryffindors and the others went out of the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione were a bit slower than the boys, and Ginny went on questioning her friend, "How was it?" "Ginny! Don't be so curious! But you're not giving up anyway so – it was great! All the worries I had before were needless. I've been reading books: 'How to seduce your partner', 'What to pay attention to when having sex', 'Sex: Do's and don'ts' and 'Contraception: Methods and how to use them'. So I was perfectly – oh no! Ginny! I was NOT perfectly prepared!" Ginny looked at her, terrified. "Don't tell me you forgot the most important thing!" Hermione stopped, looked at Ginny guiltily, formed a yes with her lips and collapsed. Ginny tried to catch her but was too weak, so she ran after the boys and called them back.


	8. What's wrong with Hermione?

Hermione woke up in her bed in the girls' dormitory. To her right, Ron was kneeling on the floor, stroking her head, and to her left, Harry was sitting on the edge of her bed. When Ginny saw that Hermione had woken up, she sprang to her feet to get her a glass of water. She gave it to Ron, to give to her. Hermione supported herself on her forearms and Ron helped her drink it. "Are you feeling better?" "Yes, a little." "Shall I go and call Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked. "No!" Hermione shouted. "Ron, Harry, I think you should leave us alone for a moment." Ginny explained to the boys and gestured with her head to the stairs. When she was sure that they were out of earshot, she looked at Hermione sternly."Hermione you have to let yourself get examined! Otherwise you may get a big surprise." "But Ginny, I can't go to Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione cried, "We may not have broken a school rule, but we'll surely be expelled – especially when..." Her voice wavered. Ginny sat down beside Hermione and put her arms around her. "Rubbish! Why should they expel you? Certainly every one of them has been in love." She kissed Hermione on her temple. "And nobody says that it DID happen." "And in addition, you can't find out if someone's pregnant only one day after she had intercourse." "Well, maybe Muggles can't but in the wizarding world you can." Ginny explained. "Gosh! I can already hear McGonagall." Hermione sobbed, "I already hear her saying, 'You felt the need to sleep with each other, now you have to bear the consequences.' And you know what? I couldn't resent her for it because she would be right." "Maybe. But even Professor McGonagall has a heart and feelings, believe me! In any case, you should talk to Ron." "No… at least not yet. Maybe nothing happened and we are worried for nothing." "Alright. Have it the way you want it. Will you come along for dinner?" "What!? Is it already that late?" She looked down. "Actually no, I'm not hungry." "Ok. See you later."

When Harry, Ginny and Ron came back from dinner, Hermione was lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the Common Room, sleeping with a book on her belly. Ron kissed her forehead and she woke up. "Oh, it seems like I fell asleep. But this book was just so boring." She closed it and moved to make space for the others. "I brought you toast and tea." Ron said and watched Hermione so she did eat and drink. She leaned her back against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Harry and Ginny sat down beside them. Around eleven o'clock the boys went to bed. Hermione and Ginny stayed up and talked. "Ginny, thank you for not telling anyone about – well, you know what." Hermione whispered. "Hey, it's no problem. Imagine what would have happened if we had panicked and everybody found out. They would wonder how this could have happened to the most intelligent witch of Hogwarts, even though nothing has – which is just the way I think it is." Ginny grinned. There were tears running down Hermione's face. She opened her mouth and stammered weakly, "B-b-but Ginny – it DID happen to the most intelligent witch of Hogwarts." "What?" Ginny screeched, "How do you know?" "I went to Madame Pomfrey, just how you told me. I needed to be sure." Hermione explained. "And what did you tell her?" "The truth." Hermione sobbed. "I told her that Ron's Christmas present had been something very special. I told her that we slept with each that evening. I didn't have to tell more because she already said, 'And you forgot about contraception, right?' She then examined me and said we were either lucky or unlucky depending on how we looked at it." "Er...did she reprimand you?" "No, she even put an arm around me and said it probably wasn't as bad as I thought it was. She thought that Ron would make a very dependable father." Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder to comfort her. "I told her that I hadn't talked to Ron yet," Hermione continued with a sniff. "She told me I'd have to tell him and Professor McGonagall too. I told her I'd tell them tomorrow, then I left." "You just left?" Ginny screamed. She saw the hurt look on Hermione's face and took a deep breath before lowering her voice. "Well, never mind. I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

The next morning, Hermione was waiting in the Common Room at six o'clock. She spent the night trying to decide how to tell Ron that their love play had not been without consequences.

When he came down the stairs, Hermione jumped to her feet, ran towards him, kissed him and pulled him to breakfast. "Hermione?" Ron looked up from the Daily Prophet, a news paper he read every morning. He watched his girlfriend pick at her food absently. Ginny just arrived at breakfast with Harry, and took Hermione's fork out of her hand and brought her back into reality, "Hermione! Ron is talking to you." "Oh, sorry." Hermione murmured and then said louder, "Ron? Could we please go outside? I need some fresh air."

Ron frowned, but then stood up, grabbed her hand and together they went to the Black Lake. They sat down on a bench. Hermione turned towards Ron, "Ron? Do you love me?" "Of course I love you." "No matter what?" He smiled. "No matter what, unless you tell me you had a fling with Krum." He chuckled, but then saw her face and he became quiet. "There was nothing between Krum and me. To be honest, he is an arse. What I have to tell you is really serious business." "Ok, then tell me." "You remember the night before last, don't you?" "Of course. How could I forget it? It was the most perfect present you could have given to me. Well... Actually I gave the same to –" "Ron! – Oh, sorry for shouting, but I'm just a little confused at the moment. You know, it was wonderful. It really was, but we forgot about something." "Really? What?" Hermione took a deep breath, "Contraception. Ron – I'm pregnant." She squeezed her hands into fists. "Now you know and I'll understand if you want to forsake me now. This mustn't happen to the most intelligent witch of Hogwarts. I just want you to know that I love you. Even if you leave me, the time we had together – even though it was short – was the time of my life. I'll tell McGonagall later." Ron's expression couldn't have been more shocked. She saw this and stood up to leave, but was surprised when Ron held her back. He pulled her back onto the bench and said quietly, "I'll go with you; to McGonagall, your parents, my parents, wherever you want. I won't forsake you. I'm to blame for it as much as you are. And honestly – actually I'm very pleased." "You're pleased?" Hermione asked, beaming with joy, "That's great! Actually I'm happy too. Even though I would have preferred to have this happen after school. " "Hermione, calculate. We're done with school in nine months..." he smiled, "It may upset our plans a little bit, but we really didn't have any in the first place." "Now I know why you're happy!" Hermione laughed, "You'll have somebody else to joke with!" "How did you guess?" "I've watched you since year one. But do you know how happy you make me? I so hoped you'd want this child!" She kissed him, grabbed his hand and together they went to the castle.


	9. Confession to Professor McGonagall

"Ron. I'm scared of her reaction. This obviously is not something she hears everyday!" "Oh, don't worry. I'm with you. I told you that I'll support you in every way I can, and if you want me to, I'll tell McGonagall. Trust me!" Hermione fiddled with the ends of her hair. "Would you come with me? Would you tell her please? I can't do it." She pressed her head against Ron's chest. His heartbeat steadied her. "Sure. Just don't worry so much, okay?" She nodded. "And remember, I love you; I'd do anything for you, so just calm down a little."

Hermione nodded, and she and Ron traveled to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked on her door three times. "Come in!" McGonagall said. Ron opened the door, waited for Hermione to step in and then followed her to McGonagall's desk. "Please sit down!" McGonagall invited them. "What can I do for you?" Ron and Hermione took their seats. Hermione started hesitantly, "Professor McGonagall... Ron and I, we... we have to tell you something..." "It's ok." He took her hand in his. "Let me do this." He felt her hand shaking. "Professor, what Hermione wanted to say is..." he took a deep breath, "... we slept with each other. And now – we're going to be parents." McGonagall looked from Ron to Hermione, whose eyes were filling with tears, and back without saying a word. "You're going to be parents?" She paused and let out a slow stream of air. "Alright…well, I suppose there's nothing else I can do but congratulate you." Hermione's ears perked up. "We're not being expelled?" "Why would you think that?" McGonagall poured Hermione a glass of water from the pitcher sitting on her desk. "Well, I don't know. I thought you'd be...angry." "I can't say I'm particularly happy with your choices, but you didn't really break a school rule. You're both old enough to make these kinds of decisions by yourselves, which means you're old enough to deal with the consequences." She folded her hands, and a small smile came to her lips. "Besides, I was your age once. I know what it's like to be young and impulsive. I can't say I was as rash as you all have been, but..." Hermione was on the verge of tears again, and Ron stroked her hand. Professor McGonagall straightened her throat. "Just know that I'll be here for you both, should you need my help. I'm sure you'll manage well enough. You're both responsible people, with loving families. Actually, that reminds me..." She took out a quill and paper. "You must inform your parents immediately. I'll send them an owl telling them to meet you at the Burrow this weekend, but you'll have to tell them the news yourselves."

Hermione and Ron thanked Professor McGonagall and made their way back to Gryffindor. "Ron, you don't know how worried I was about this whole thing. I don't think I could have gone through this without you." Ron smiled. "But she didn't even punish us." "I know, but without you, I wouldn't have even been able to open the door." She squeezed his hand tightly. "A lot of guys in your situation would have left by now, but you're still here taking the responsibility. I don't think I've thanked you enough." Ron's cheeks reddened. "I told you Hermione, I love you. Pregnant or not, I'll still stay with you. It won't change." She hadn't expected so much feeling from Ron. She remembered saying some time ago that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon… She chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" Ron asked. "Oh no reason", she grinned. "I just remembered our first meeting. I'll never forget it. You had a full mouth with dirt on your nose, and you were trying to charm your rat. I somehow knew, even then, that we would develop something special. Ron nodded. "Hey," he started suddenly. "What do you think the others will say? I mean, they're going to find out about this eventually." "I don't know, but let's not worry about that now. At least we've got Harry and Ginny on our sides...I hope." Ron nodded again, and the two headed into Gryffindor.


	10. At the Burrow

"Ron? What do you think your parents will say?" "I don't know. It's new to them, too. They'll be grandparents for the first time – and from their second youngest child, who is still attending school." He cast a side glance in her direction. "Your parents?" "Well, of course they'll be shocked, but I'm hoping that after a while they will accept it." Ron and Hermione were standing in front of the Burrow's door. Harry and Ginny already went inside through the backyard, because Hermione still needed a few minutes to prepare herself outside. "Ron, what if they get angry and don't want to have anything to do with us again? They don't even know we're together..." "Hermione, that's complete rubbish! Maybe they'll get angry – but they're our parents and they won't turn their backs on us." She wrung her hands together, still unsure. Ron looked at her intensely. "Hermione, you have to put your doubt behind you. I'm here, and so are Ginny and Harry. Having this baby is not going to be easy. Many, many hurdles are going to stand in our way. We just have to keep jumping over them, like we did when we went to tell Professor McGonagall. This is just another hurdle, and we can get over it together." He took her hand. "When you start feeling doubtful, just hold my hand." "Yes, alright," Hermione nodded. "We' have to tell our parents. There's no other way." "Oh Ron, you're amazing." He grinned. "You're right. These are our parents; they may be disappointed in us, but they'll always love us." "You see, it's better when you think like that. Besides, if we don't tell them, you know my sister will. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer it if they got the news from us. We can't change our destiny and what happened IS destiny." Ron said. "It will be alright. Everything that's meant to be, will be alright." Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Gosh! You're right, Ron! Somebody's been reading the Daily Prophet." She laughed, then added. "Can we go in now? I may change my mind again."

As they entered the Weasleys' living room, the Grangers and the whole Weasley family was already sitting there, waiting for them. First, Hermione and Ron went to their respective parents, and then the others to say hello. Mrs. Weasley asked all to come into the kitchen to eat. She had cooked a big pot of soup, and on the table there was already meat, bread and different kinds of vegetables. After they had eaten, Mr. and Mrs. Granger praised the food at least ten times while Mrs. Weasley cleared the table. Then, Charlie asked, "What was so important that I had to come back from Romania? McGonagall said it was an important matter that involved Hermione." Ron looked at Hermione, and then nodded for her to go on. "Please, Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please don't be angry..." Luckily Ron was sitting next to her so she could grab his hand under the table. Unfortunately, the gesture didn't go unnoticed. Open mouths decorated the faces of everyone at the table. Hermione explained, "Ron and I are together." Mrs. Weasley couldn't suppress a shout of joy and Mr. Weasley smiled satisfactorily. He was thrilled that his son had found a nice girl, and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit happy that he could finally find out some information on Muggles. "But…" She continued, interrupting the merriment. "We have to confess something else. At Christmas we – slept with each other. And now... I'm pregnant." Hermione's parents' chins lowered, and the Weasleys swallowed hard. Mr. Granger recovered from the shock of the news first. "Hermione, honey, tell me you weren't so irresponsible…" She lowered her head under her father's scrutinizing gaze, and tightened her grip around Ron's hand. A quiet murmur filled the room. Questions bounced around, and shocked expressions took hold of everyone. Hermione's father put up a hand, and the room quieted. "And you've decided…to keep the baby?" The two of them nodded their heads. The silence was almost too much for Hermione to bear. "In that case," her father said gruffly as he put a hand on Ron and Hermione's shoulders, "It looks like we're going to have another member in the family." Mrs. Granger and the Weasleys stood up, too. Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter. Embraces were shared by each member of the two families. Even if the situation was a little awkward, they knew what had happened, had happened, and there was no changing it. They had to focus on how to deal with it, and scorning their children was not the proper way. Another, louder murmur went around the room, this time taking a more encouraging tone. After a few moments, Mr. Weasley took the floor. "Well then, welcome to the family Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you too; welcome to the family."

The next morning after breakfast, when everyone was sitting at the table, Ron turned to Hermione's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger – Blimey, how to start? - Well, I love your daughter; more than any girl I've ever loved before. I wanted to wait until after school, but with her pregnancy and all..." He cleared his throat. "What I wanted to tell you was…well, I'd like to marry her." The Weasleys looked amazedly at each other, Hermione looked surprised, and her parents talked quietly to each other, and then to Molly and Arthur. They smiled at Ron. He grinned, then turned to Hermione, who was blushing madly at this point. Taking her hand in his, he knelt down in front of her. "Hermione Granger, I've loved you for a very long time."

She covered her face with her free hand, and felt hot tears pricking behind her eyes. "We have a big road ahead of us, and you already know I intend to be behind you all the way; I just thought we should make it official." Gingerly, he took a small black box out of his pocket. "Where on earth did you get that?" He winked. "Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione sniffed, and a grin spread across her face. She threw herself into his arms. "I will!" He put the ring around her finger and they shared a brief kiss. Hermione admired the ring on her finger. "Honestly Ron, when did you have the time to get such a beautiful ring?" He sat back down in the chair next to her. "I chose it a long time ago. I knew we'd be together one day, so that I chose it before we even had our first kiss. Then, the day before yesterday, I sent Harry and Ginny to Diagon Alley – with McGonagall's permission – to buy it. I didn't want you to know, so I obviously couldn't go there myself." "Oh Ron that's so sweet," Hermione squealed. Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands together. "My Ronnie is going to get married. Who'd have thought this would happen so fast?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger offered Ron and his family to address each other with the familiar "du." The two families shared happy expressions and everyone got to know each other better.

Later that afternoon, it was time for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to return to Hogwarts. They said their goodbyes and headed off to Hogsmeade, not knowing the Grangers and the Weasleys stayed together to devise a plan...


	11. The letter

Three weeks had gone by since the visit to the Burrow. Hermione and Ron were just having breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet, when dozens of owls flew into the Great Hall, delivering mail to the respective students.  
A letter fell in front of Ron and Hermione, on which was written: _'Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger'_. Hermione opened it and read through it quietly.  
Astonished, she narrowed her eyes. "Ron, it seems like our parents have become pretty good friends... Read it!"  
She gave the letter to Ron and waited for his reaction. His eyes widened and he looked unbelievingly at Hermione.  
"Wow... I think they're slowly, but steadily getting caught up in this situation." He read a few lines again, "and they're going crazy."  
Ginny, who had watched this spectacle with interest asked, "Why, was something special written?"  
"I dare say so." Hermione answered.  
Ginny swiped the letter out of Ron's hand. "Well, maybe they're just happy..."  
"What's up?" Harry wanted to know now, too.  
"Read it," Ron prompted Harry, who read through it. He had to laugh.  
"Well Ron, I've always known that you're family is a little crazy," he joked "But this is quite impetuous!"  
"Impetuous? Why? I think it's a little crazy, yes, but, to be honest, I think it's a nice idea. What do you think?" He turned to Hermione.  
"Yeah, it's a bit sudden, but honestly, it delights me."  
"So what's your answer?" Ginny asked.  
Ron and Hermione answered simultaneously, "We'd be glad to!"  
"Well, you should go to McGonagall now." Ginny prompted the two of them.  
"After breakfast," Ron said, "I'm hungry and you know that I'm a pain in the neck with an empty stomach."

The four of them finished eating and then Harry and Ginny went to the Common Room while Ron and Hermione went to Professor McGonagall's office to tell her the news they had just received.

"What do you think McGonagall will say?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but this probably isn't as bad as telling her you're pregnant. And back then she wasn't too angry, so this can't be much worse, can it?"

Ron knocked on the big oak door that led to McGonagall's office. He and Hermione were invited in, and as they sat down Hermione began, "Professor, we're really sorry to disturb you, but we just received a letter from our parents."

"Oh, you didn't disturb me at all" McGonagall answered, "but I don't really understand why a letter you received from your parents would concern me."

Hermione shook her head. "But it _does_ concern you...at least in a certain sense. Here!"

She passed the piece of parchment to her.

McGonagall scanned the letter. "Well, this is very interesting," she said at last. There has never been such a thing before here at Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other sideways, disappointment etched on each of their faces. Was she declining their request?

The professor peered at them over her glasses. "But there's a first time for everything, and in this case, naturally, I give you my blessing."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Hermione rejoiced, "Is it really ok? After all, we're not done with school yet."

"Don't worry about that. I'll think of something. Please send an owl to your parents and tell them that I'll be expecting them on Saturday at two o'clock here in my office to discuss the whole thing with them."

Hermione and Ron thanked her happily, sent an owl to their parents and went to the Common Room.

As they arrived in the Common Room, they noticed Harry and Ginny already sitting there. They immediately began questioning them. "So, what did she say?"

"She was completely relaxed; a little surprised but relaxed." Ron grinned. "She said she had nothing against it, and as far as school goes, she said she would think of something and talk to our parents on Saturday."

Neville, who had just entered the Common Room, asked, "Did you have to confess something again?"

The news about the pregnancy had spread quickly, so of course Neville – as one of their best friends – knew about it too.

Ron hesitated. He didn't want Neville to know everything just yet. "Yes, indirectly, but you'll know soon. Don't be angry!"

"Ok, no problem." Neville said, sounding only a little disappointed. He grabbed his jacket and left.

On Saturday, Ginny went to Ron and Hermione, who were still having dessert, and told them McGonagall wanted to see them when they were finished eating.

Their teacher was already absorbed in a conversation with their parents when they stepped into the office. "Ah, there you are," she noted, and told them to take a seat. They welcomed their parents, sat down and waited for McGonagall to say something.

"Of course I noticed the rings on Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's fingers, but I didn't think this would happen so fast."

"I don't think they did either." Mr. Weasley commented "But Hermione's parents and we thought it would be a good idea. Besides, we have that other plan. "

McGonagall folded her hands. "Well, I have nothing against it. I am interested in how you got the idea, though."

Now Mrs. Granger rose to speak, "When our children told us they were a couple and that they were going to be parents, we were obviously very shocked. We knew that they would take the situation seriously though, as they've been nothing but responsible people in the past." She smiled at Ron and Hermione. "Anyway, after they left the house, Molly and Arthur told us about two vacant houses near them. We considered them, and we decided to go inspect them. It turned out that they were only about half a kilometer off the Burrow. We thought hard about what to do, and we came up with an interesting idea. My husband and I could move into one, while Ron and Hermione move into the other. We all can be near our children. The only thing that was missing was the wedding. We deliberated and decided to have the wedding and the move-in at the same time."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other excitedly.

"What about school then?" Mr. Granger wanted to know now.

"Well, I thought about that over and over again. It wasn't that easy to find out what's the best decision. Actually I wanted to make them excempt from classes and to just give them their N.E.W.T.s – let's say it this way. But then it occured to me that there's a rule saying: 'If students have to drop out of school because of pregnancy or for any other personal reason they can take a GED, to prove they're smart enough to leave school before they have completely ended it.' So they can take a test to prove they're as smart as you need to to graduate. But you will both have to learn, if you want to take them. So what do you think?"

"Thank you so much, Professor. That's a great idea. And if Ron doesn't learn, I'll just keep food away from him!" Hermione laughed.

They all said goodbye and everyone went their separate ways. The Weasleys and the Grangers went home, McGonagall headed for the teachers' room and Ron and Hermione looked around for Harry and Ginny.


	12. First preparations and purchases

**First preparations and purchases**

"What else needs to be done?" Ron asked.

"Well, you need your suit and I need my dress. Our parents sent a letter. They want to go to Diagon Alley with us next week to buy everything. Also, we need to decide what food we want to have." Hermione explained to him.

"And you still have to announce your engagement – and invite the others, of course!" Harry commented.

"Yeah, we'll do that after dinner tonight." Hermione answered, and then said to Ron, "Oh, we also need to tell our parents what we'll need in the new house."

"To me it would be important to have a kitchen."

"Ron! How can you always think about food?" Hermione made a gesture toward her stomach. "I'm sick all the time, and I can barely eat anything! You nosh up twice as much as usual!"

"Hermione, I'm just writing to our parents," Ginny interposed. "Shall I send your letter with mine?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Hermione replied. "Ron, please write it while I go and put some other clothes on. It's almost time for dinner."

She went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and came back ten minutes later.

"Ron, are you ready with the letter?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Ron answered, "I wrote:

_Hi Mum, Dad, John and Laura,_

_We're a little under stress at the moment so, unfortunately, I can't write as much as Hermione usually does._

_As for what we need in the house, well, naturally we need a stocked kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a living-room. And please, I really want to have a TV. Since Hermione told me about them, I've been fascinated. And surely we need a nursery. Please wait until we know if it will be a boy or a girl before you put in the furnishings, though. Aside from those essentials, that's it. Hermione and I want to deal with the décor and style ourselves ._

_See you next week!_

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron_

"Is this alright?"

"Yes. If there is something else we come up with, we can tell them next week. Now, what about the guest list? Is there anyone in particular you don't want to invite?" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed, "I think Ron could really do without Auntie Muriel..."

"Yeah! Yes, that's right!" Ron said terrified. "But she's part of the family and Mum would insist on her being invited. Besides, she's pretty funny. So, no, I don't know anyone I don't want to invite."

"Ok, so your parents, my parents," Hermione summarized, "Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend, Percy and Penelope, George and Angelina, Ginny and Harry." She smiled. "So much for inviting only the nearest kinship. Write down everyone else you want to invite."

She passed Ron a piece of parchment and a quill, and they realized, as they headed off to dinner, that there were almost a hundred people on their list.

"Students," McGonagall's voice sounded after dinner. "Please stay and listen to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They've got an announcement to make."

Ron and Hermione, stood in front of the teachers' table in the Great Hall. They had a silent argument over who would start, but Hermione realized that everyone was staring right at them, and decided to let Ron begin.

"I don't want to beat around the bush, so I'll get straight to the point." Ron stated. "Hermione and I aren't going to graduate with the rest of you. We're dropping out, and getting GEDs."

There was a small uproar so Hermione added, "There are reasons. You know I wouldn't do this without a reason."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"And neither would Ron," she added quickly. "I'm pregnant. Furthermore, our parents bought us a house and we're going to get married."

Again there was chatter, but after a few unsuccessful tries, she was finally able to finish her speech. "Of course all of you are invited. The teachers are, too. We'd be very happy to call you our guests. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to let us hold the ceremony here at Hogwarts. It will be on February the fourteenth, Valentine's Day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I think it would be best if we women went to Madam Malkins while you waited in the cafe over there, and then vice versa," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

It was Friday afternoon and the Weasley and Granger families had come to Diagon Alley to manage the preparations and do the shopping for Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"Oh hello!" Madam Malkins welcomed Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Hermione. "You're here in the middle of the school year?"

Mrs. Granger introduced herself, but the formality was unnecessary because the tailor remembered her. Mrs. Granger announced the reason for their visit with bright eyes.

"Oh! Congratulations!" She clasped her hands together. "Let's see what I can do for you..." She went to an adjoining room.

After about two hours, Hermione decided on a wedding dress, and went with her mother and her future mother-in-law back to the cafe where Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger and Ron had taken a seat.

The three men greeted the women, then said their good-byes, as it was time for them to visit the tailor as well. The women, meanwhile, worked up a shopping list for the rest of the afternoon.

When the men returned an hour later, Hermione asked them to sit down again. "I know you want to start arranging the house next week, so I have good news. You will be able to do the child's room as well. I went to Madame Pomfrey yesterday, and she was able to tell me the baby's gender." She paused to take in the excited faces. "Oh, Mum, Dad, I have to explain that in the wizarding world you can already tell the baby's gender after the first month of the pregnancy. Anyway, it will be a girl."

Mr. Weasley was overjoyed to hear the news. He was excited to have another girl in the family. His wife and the Grangers grinned, and Ron and Hermione were already discussing what to name their little one.

After what felt like years, the last things on the list were complete. Ron and Hermione went back to Hogwarts. Their parents stayed in Diagon Alley – they had about three weeks left to finish the furnishing before their children would move in – and there still was a lot to do.


	13. Last preparations

**Time for last preparations**

"Hermione, our parents are here! Let's go to the Great Hall." Ron had just come from practicing Quidditch and he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her after him.

"Ron, not so fast! I'm sick. Can we go to Madame Pomfrey first?" She rubbed her forehead with her free hand.

Ron nodded and slowed down.

The two headed into her ward, in which the kind woman greeted them warmly. She gave Hermione something for her sickness, which, with much appreciation from Hermione, took effect immediately. When they arrived at the Great Hall she already felt better.

Ron and her parents were absorbed in the planning of the forthcoming ceremony. Several teachers and Hagrid were also fairly wrapped up with the planning, but none of them were preoccupied enough to miss the two entering. Ron and Hermione's parents surrounded them quickly, hugging them and pelting them with questions.

"How do you want us to put up the chairs?"

"We'll bring along the dress tomorrow. Do you have everything else you need?"

"Will everybody be there?"

"Stop!" Hermione shouted, hoping the stress of the moment wouldn't reverse the effects of her medicine. She took a deep breath. "One question at a time, okay? Firstly, yes everybody we invited should come. Secondly, yes we have everything. As for the chairs, we can deal with those after everything else is ready."

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "So, are you nervous?"

Ron answered, "Well, no, not yet."

"I don't think it will hit us until tomorrow." Hermione added.

"Now what about your Best Man and Maid of Honor? You should have chosen them by now." Mr. Granger said.

"Yes, Dad. We chose Harry and Ginny. Who else?"

"And the rings?"

"I gave them to Harry and he promised to bring them tomorrow." Ron assured them.

After about half an hour, Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall to help with the preparations, too. When Mr. Weasley spotted them, he called them with an excited greeting.

As soon as Harry was close enough, Mr. Weasley whispered into Harry's ear. "Do you remember what Professor McGonagall told you recently? Everything's alright. You know what to do?"

Harry nodded with a grin; he was excited about their secret plan. He then joined the discussion about how to place the chairs the best way.

Ron, only a few meters away from the two, and noted their secret exchange of words quietly. Perhaps he would question Harry about it later on, he thought, as he resumed his own discussion with his family.

When everything was organized and planned down to the smallest detail, it was already time for dinner.

Hermione went to bed immediately after dinner. She didn't feel very well and she wanted ample time to rest before the celebration the next day. Ron, Harry and Ginny went to the Common Room.

Suddenly Ron asked Harry, "What did Dad tell you when you entered the Great Hall?"

"What?" Harry quickly looked at Ginny and then answered, "Oh, nothing. He just wanted me to remember the rings tomorrow. You know, he's just a little excited."

Ron appeared a bit skeptical, but shrugged it off. It was at this point that Harry suggested they get some rest. Ron was aware of something, and he didn't want to be questioned any further on the matter.


	14. February 14 Today's the day

**February 14**

—

**Today is the day**

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up!"

Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and tried to wake her up. Hermione turned onto her back and blinked a few times until she could keep her eyes open.

"Oh Ginny, I can't believe that was my last night here." She sighed and sat up.

"And I can't believe you'll leave me alone here..." Ginny replied and shooed her out of the bed. "But you have to get up! Everyone's waiting down in the Common Room."

"How much time do we have left?" Hermione asked widening her eyes.

"Don't panic! There are about three hours left. But you have to take a bath, you have to get dressed, do your make-up, your hair... that all takes its time..."

Ginny gave Hermione her underwear and bath robe and pulled her to the Common Room, where Hermione's parents, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family were already sitting. First Hermione went to her parents, hugged and kissed them. Then she hugged Harry, Ron's brothers and parents and finally, she went to Ron, kissed him and sat down onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself tightly against him.

Suddenly Ginny said, "I hate disturbing you, but you should really say goodbye now." When Ron and Hermione looked at her terrified she added, winking, "It will only be three hours until you'll meet again."

Hermione and Ron kissed once again and then Hermione stood up to follow Ginny into the bathroom.

Noticing Hermione sadly looking back at Ron, Ginny said, "Oh come on! It's not that bad. You'll see him again, and then you'll have all the time you need. Tonight you'll be in your own home and no one will disturb you while...well... you do whatever you do in your wedding night." She winked at Hermione and saw her lips form a smile.

Hermione turned on the water and sat down into the bathtub.

After a moment, in which they had both been sitting there not saying anything, Hermione confessed, "Ginny, I'm so scared."

"You? Scared? Of what?"

"Well I don't really know. What if something goes wrong..."

"Why do you think something will go wrong? Everything has been planned down to the smallest detail."

"I don't know. Harry could forget the rings... I could forget what I want to say... Ron might say no..."

"Hermione! Stop it immediately!" Ginny interrupted her. "No one will forget anything. Not you and not Harry – I'll take care of that myself. And Ron won't say no. Why would he? HE proposed to YOU because he loves you. And if I know one thing for sure, he doesn't ever want to lose you. He'd never say no – never..."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you're right. What am I worrying about? He did not have to propose – but he did because he loves me, which he proves everyday."

"You see, it sounds much better that way."

Hermione smiled again and then asked, "You know it's Valentine's Day today. I've baked a cake in shape of a heart for Ron and bought that book about Quidditch he's been wanting for quite a long time now. Do you think he'll like that?"

"Of course he will." Ginny smiled. "Now please wash your hair and then we'll go and get you dressed." Ginny told her.

Having put on underwear and her bath robe Hermione begged, "Ginny? May I see Ron one last time before getting ready? Please..."

"But Hermione, you know that a bride mustn't see her groom before the wedding ceremony."

"Ginny, that's only a superstition! Please!"

Ginny knew she had no chance to resist, so she said, "Alright, but only because I don't want you to die from lovesickness. Only two minutes, ok?"

Hermione nodded.

Back in the Common Room, Ginny asked her mother, "Mom, where's Ron? Hermione must see him once more, otherwise she'll die." She couldn't hide that peeved undertone in her voice.

When Ron heard that, he appeared right away and put his arms around Hermione. He looked at his watch and then said, "Honey, we'll be together again in about two hours, but until then you have to get along without me." He grinned. "But don't worry, it won't feel too long while you're getting ready, ok?"

Hermione nodded, kissed him and turned to her mother, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, smiling.

When she was dressed, she put on make-up and fixed her hair. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger got ready and then it was time to go into the Entrance Hall.


	15. February 14 The wedding

**February 14**

―

**The wedding**

Hermione was standing in front of the big oak door, which led to the Great Hall, in which the ceremony took place. Her father and Ginny stood next to her. Nervously, she waited for the door to open, so she could go in.

She teetered up and down on her feet, so Ginny took her hands and tried to calm her down.

"Take a deep breath and then breathe out very slowly. Everything's fine."

The door opened and she entered the hall. To her right her father took her hand and led her to the altar; to her left, Ginny walked beside her. In front of her were some children of her and Ron's relatives serving as flower girls. At the altar, Ron stood in his new suit, and next to him was Harry, who had bought new clothes for this opportunity, too.

There were a thousand of thoughts running through Hermione's mind. 'Ron's looking awesome. We'll be married soon. We'll have our own home, our own life. And in around seven months, we'll be a cute little family.'

Ron watched her coming straight up to him through the sea of roses. She looked just gorgeous with her dress. It was strapless and snow white with embroidered white flowers on the top and from the knees downwards. And it had a train, which was almost two meters long in it's entirety.

Arriving at the front, she stood still next to Ron and smiled at him. He smiled back, took her hand and together they sat down on the little bench, which was covered with red velvet. Ginny took care of the train and smoothed it out before she and Harry took their seats in the first row next to her brothers. On the other side, Mr. Granger sat down next to his wife, who – just like Mrs. Weasley, who sat between her and Mr. Weasley – had tears in her eyes.

The wedding march and the first song were finished and the priest opened the ceremony.

"Dear bridal pair, dear guests,

A long time ago someone said that you have to share your luck in order to multiply it. Today, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley are here to share their luck. With this marriage they promise each other to be there for one another in good times and in bad times.

Our bridal pair has decided to go this way. In the future, they want to share their luck, but also their work and everyday life. Sure, that also is possible without being married; however this public promise is a special proof for the partner. It's a sign of standing by the partner. But this public promise is even much more.

It's a proof of confidence between bride and groom. They entrust their lives and their love to each other. And so arises the special link of a marriage. This link brings joy and duties, which will demand a permanent attention of both partners in everyday life.

We guests, don't have that much to do today. We are only witnesses of a promise, which two lovers give each other.

As their wedding spell they chose a very special, non-biblical phrase: 'It's only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.'

It's from the book 'The little prince', which Mr. Harry Potter will summarize now."

Harry stood up, went to the front and began to read:

"_Once there was a little prince on a remote planet._

_This planet was very small, even smaller than this hall. The little prince lived there alone. Well, not all alone. There was a rose, one single rose, nothing else. The prince loved his rose. When it was sad he consoled it. When the wind blew against it, he enclosed it with his hands. When a caterpillar wanted to fret the leaves he put a protective glass over it._

_One day, the prince had to leave his rose alone because he came to earth. He landed here in the middle of a rosary. He saw the many roses and became very sad._

_'I thought there was only one rose in the entire universe – my rose. I thought it was something special. And now there are so many of them and they're all beautiful. Now I don't know why I love it that much.', he said._

_In this moment a fox appeared._

_'Who are you?' asked the little prince._

_'I'm a fox.', the fox said._

_'Play with me.', the little prince suggested._

_'I can't play with you.', the fox answered. 'I'm not tamed yet. Taming means, getting familiar. Now I'm only a fox but if you tame me I'm unique for you.'_

_So the little prince got familiar with the fox. They stayed together for a short time._

_When it was time to say goodbye the fox said 'Go back to the rosary and look at the flowers again. You'll see that yours is unique.'_

_The little prince went back to the rosary._

_'You're not like my rose.', he said. 'You are just like my fox was. It was only one in a million but I made friends with it and now it is the only one in the world._

_You're beautiful, but you're empty. I watered my flower. I put it under a glass, protected it, saved it from the caterpillars. I heard it wailing and praising and sometimes staying silent. That is my rose.'_

_Then he went back to the fox._

_'Now you'll understand the secret I want to give you to take with you. It's simple: It's only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible for the eye.'_

It's only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible for the eye. The little prince loved his rose and thought it was unique. Then he had to face the fact that there were more of them. But he missed it because it WAS unique. It was unique because it was his. No other rose would have been able to substitute it because his rose was the one he loved.

Ron, Hermione, you'll see a lot of girls and guys in your lives. They can be as beautiful as can be, but they'll never be like your partner. Because your partner's the one you live with everyday, the one you're responsible for, the one you love. No one can substitute your partner because no one is loved by you just like your partner. Don't ever forget that!"

Ron's hands lay on his lap and took Hermione's. They both were very touched and had tears in their eyes.

After another song it was Ginny who read something.

"_A long time ago there was an island, on which lived all feelings of the people:_

_The good mood, sadness, knowledge, love and all other feelings._

_One day the feelings were told, that the island would sink._

_So they all prepared their ships and left._

_Only love wanted to wait until the very last moment._

_Before the island sank, love asked for help._

_Richness passed on a luxury ship._

_Love asked 'Richness, can you take me with you?'_

_'No, I can't. I've got a lot of gold and silver aboard, so there's no place for you.'_

_So Love asked Pride, passing on a wonderful ship 'Pride, can you take me with you?'_

_'No, I can't. Everything's perfect here. You could destroy something.'_

_So Love asked Sadness 'Sadness, can you take me with you?'_

_'Oh Love, I'm so sad, I want to be alone.'_

_The Good Mood didn't even hear love asking. It was just too satisfied._

_Suddenly a voice said 'Love, I'll take you with me.'_

_The one speaking was old._

_Love was so grateful and happy so that it forgot to ask for the name of its savior._

_Arriving ashore the old one disappeared._

_Love knew it owed its savior much and asked 'Knowledge, do you know who helped me?'_

_'It was time.'_

_'Time? Why did time help me?'_

_'For only Time understands how important Love is.'_

Ron, Hermione, don't ever let your love be destroyed by anything. Should you ever be as rich, as proud or as happy as the feelings in this story, please don't forget the most important thing in life – your love. And if you are as sad as sadness in our story, then remember that the love of each other is the one thing you need the most in this moment."

With these words Ginny went back to her seat.

Now Hermione couldn't control her tears anymore. Ron put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

After another song the priest opened the actual marriage. He asked Ron and Hermione for the marriage vows they had made up before.

They stood up, turned to each other and then Ron began, "Hermione, I'll try to satisfy your every wish. Sure, the first time will be hard, but I want you to feel good. We traveled down the road and back again, so this should be a piece of cake. I may make mistakes but I'll never break your heart. I couldn't, because I have too much love for you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and I never want to lose you."

Now Hermione said, "I'll do everything to make us a great family. Yes, it may get hard, but we'll manage that. No matter what happens, my love for you won't change. I love you, too, and I don't want to lose you, either – till death do us part."

Harry and Ginny had already taken their positions as Best Man and Maid of Honor, and they stood left and right of the bridal pair.

First, the priest asked Ron, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, will you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until the very end?"

"I will."

Then he turned to Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until the very end?"

"I will."

Ron took the ring out of the jewelry box Harry held in his hands, and put it on Hermione's finger. Hermione took the ring out of the box Ginny held in her hands and put it on Ron's finger.

The priest said "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed as tenderly as they did during the battle of Hogwarts.

The blessing and a last song completed the ceremony and the Great Hall transformed into a beautiful eating room.


End file.
